


Que reste-t-il de nous ?

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV, POV Remus, maraudeurs - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous souvenez-vous, des Maraudeurs que nous étions ? Vous souvenez-vous ,de tout ce qu'on a fait ? Vous souvenez-vous de notre gloire ? Et surtout, vous souvenez-vous de notre chute ? (pov Remus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que reste-t-il de nous ?

Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard. Et vous êtes tous partis. Je reste, seul. Pourquoi est-ce moi qui subsiste ? Je ne suis pas le plus fort. Je ne suis pas le plus courageux. Je ne suis pas le plus remarquable, ni le plus remarqué. J'ai besoin de vous. Alors que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. Malgré ça vous m'avez accueilli. Vous me considériez comme votre égal. C'aurait du être moi qui aurait dû donner ma vie pour vous, pas l'inverse. Pas l'inverse. Ça n'était pas écrit comme ça. Je ne suis pas celui qui doit survivre. Je suis le faible. Je suis le mutant, qui oblige ses amis à apprendre un sortilège qui dépasse les pouvoirs de la plupart des sorciers expérimentés, juste à cause de son handicap. Et malgré ça vous m'avez aimé. Plus fort que quiconque ne m'a jamais affectionné. Vous m'avez soutenu. Vous m'avez défendu. Jusqu'au bout. Et vous êtes morts. Parce que je vous ai laissé. Vous ne m'auriez jamais fait ça, vous. J'ai été las, j'ai voulu abandonner, mais jamais vous ne m'avez lâché. Nous étions les Maraudeurs. Unis jusqu'au bout. Même s'il fallait tout sacrifier pour ça, même si vous deviez passer des jours entiers chaque mois à planifier la nuit de pleine lune –et vous trouviez ça presque drôle ! Vous voyiez toujours le bon coté des choses. Toujours.

Le plus fort dans cette optique, c'était toi, James. Tu étais Cornedrue le brillant. Tu étais arrogant, prétentieux, sarcastique, mais avant tout tu étais la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Tu étais heureux de vivre, en permanence. Tu passais ton temps à nous faire rire. Tu étais méchant avec les autres, parfois, mais ça nous était égal. On aurait le temps plus tard pour les remords, se disait-on. Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps. Car tu as continué à être satisfait et ravi de ce que tu vivais. Tu étais tellement heureux que tu as voulu lutter pour que les autres le soient. Tu as voulu combattre Lord Voldemort. Mais tu y as laissé ta joie de vivre, ainsi que ta vie elle-même. Un Maraudeur était mort. Le plus sportif, la plus majestueux, celui qui m'avait tendu la main, le cerf. Grand, imposant, magnifique, puissant. Tu avais choisi d'être cet animal pour ces raisons. Car Merlin sait que tu étais orgueilleux, pour notre plus grand amusement ! Malgré ce fait, tu as trouvé une femme, une femme magnifique. Tu as bien été le seul à trouver quelqu'un d'ailleurs –mis à part moi, une quinzaine d'années plus tard. Vous avez eu un enfant. Il était beau. Il avait ton air arrogant sur le visage, et ça nous amusait tous. Mais lui ne se souvient pas de toi. Ni de ta femme. Car tu as voulu partir à la conquête du bonheur, pour tous les autres.

Et puis il y avait toi, Patmol le puissant. Sirius. Rien que ton prénom en impose, m'étais-je dit lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque James et toi m'avez tendu la main –mais ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Tu avais le nom d'une constellation. J'aimais les étoiles. Plus maintenant, car elles rappellent à moi nos souvenirs de Maraudeurs. Tu étais le plus indompté, Sirius. Tu étais le plus rebelle. Tu reniais des dizaines de générations de Black pour être avec nous. Tu étais le plus séduisant, aussi. Je le songeais souvent, sans arrière-pensée, et je t'enviais. Car moi je n'avais pas ton charisme. Moi, j'étais défiguré par ma nature de mutant. Quand je vous avais dit ce que j'étais, en début de première année, tu as presque trouvé ma condition enviable. Tu aimais les loups. J'avais souris, car tu étais le premier qui ne prenait pas peur, mis à part Dumbledore. Mais tu n'étais pas le seul. James a ouvert grand les yeux, a vérifié que personne ne pouvait nous entendre, et il a commencé à me questionner. Il a vite comprit que je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire quand viendrait la pleine lune. Alors vous vous êtes tous mis autour de moi, et on a parlé, toute la nuit, pour mettre au point une manière de me protéger et de protéger les autres. Car votre priorité était bien la première : me protéger. Dès les premières heures, vous m'avez accepté et soutenu. Dès lors, vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous entrainer, Cornedrue, Queudver, et toi. Vous avez passé des heures à parfaire votre talentueux apprentissage autodidacte. Et, en quelques mois, vous étiez tous des animagi. Toi Sirius, tu étais le chien. A vrai dire, tu ressemblais plus à un loup : ton long pelage noir, ton corps massif, tes pattes puissantes, ta démarche silencieuse. Cette animal t'allait parfaitement : pas tout à fait un loup, pas tout à fait un chien. Un hybride crée spécialement pour toi et par toi. Avec James, vous parveniez à me maîtriser, pendant mes crises. Vous étiez forts. Vous étiez puissants, à vous deux. Et vous mettiez cette puissance au service de ma protection. J'étais comblé et je remerciais chaque jour Merlin de m'offrir des amis comme vous. Tu étais sportif, Patmol –comme James– mais moins studieux. Tu étais grande gueule. Et on adorait ça. Quand tu rigolais, on aurait dit un chien sauvage. C'était beau. C'était toi. Tu étais le loup, le chef de meute. Ça me fais si mal, de parler de toi à l'imparfait. Car toi aussi, tu nous as quittés. C'était il y a deux ans. Tu es parti, comme ça, sans prévenir. Au moment où je te croyais le plus puissant, tu as disparu. Un éclair vert, et puis plus rien. Une foutue lumière avait sournoisement eu raison de toi. Le grand Sirius Black redevenait poussière. A vrai dire, c'était faux que de formuler ces mots ton corps n'était ni cendres, ni rien. Il ne restait pas un fragment de ta chair. Juste des souvenirs. Un éclat flamboyant, et le loup disparaissait. Juste des souvenirs.

Et puis il y avait toi, Peter. Tu étais Queudver. Le moins remarqué, mais tu n'en étais pas moins le plus adorable. Tu semblais petit. Tu semblais faible. Mais je l'étais plus, tu sais. Alors on t'a tous aimé. Tu as décidé d'être le rat. Ce n'est pas flatteur, dit comme ça, mais ça te convenait. Tu avais beau être le plus discret, tu restais égal à nous. Tu m'aidais peu, pendant mes crises, mais ta forme offrait des avantages considérables, pour nos farces. Enfin, celles que James et Sirius mettaient au point ensemble, le soir. Tu rechignais un peu à y participer, au début. Mais c'était plus par principe, et on le savait tous les quatre. Car toi aussi, tu aimais bien admirer le résultat. Tu étais le junior de la bande, et tu avais des airs de Poufsouffle. Tu étais juste et aimant. Qui aurait pu imaginer ? Qui aurait pu imaginer… Tu nous as trahis. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Tu as causé la mort de Cornedrue. Tu as imposé à Patmol un séjour à Azkaban pendant treize ans. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Queudver ? Nous étions les Maraudeurs… A présent, il ne restait de nous qu'un traitre, et un mutant. Pourquoi, Queudver ? Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour te poser la question, car tu es mort, toi aussi. Tu nous as trahis, et tu as causé la mort de deux d'entre nous. Mais tu as ensuite trahit le maître que tu avais choisi, et tu en es mort. Je devrais me dire que c'est bien fait, et que tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais. Je devrais. Mais ce ne sont pourtant pas mes pensées. Je persiste à croire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Je continue à me répéter que ton coté Poufsouffle t'a empêché de nous oublié. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais je préfère vivre dans cette illusion que d'avoir à connaitre une vérité peut-être plus horrible. Je préfère garder cette image de toi.

Quand je pense à nous, je veux voir les Maraudeurs Cornedrue l'orgueilleux, Patmol le puissant, Queudver le loyal, et moi, Lunard l'accepté. Je ne veux pas voir Cornedrue le trahi, Patmol le banni, Queudver le traitre, et Lunard l'écartelé. Je veux me dire que rien n'a changé depuis Poudlard. Je veux me dire que nos jours heureux sont à portée de main. Je veux oublier ta trahison, Peter. Je veux me dire que vous êtes tous là, comme au premier jour. Je veux que nous restions les Maraudeurs.

Que reste-t-il des Maraudeurs? Nous étions unis jusqu'au bout, Patmol, Cornedrue, Queudver et moi. Que reste-t-il de nous?


End file.
